


There's a Fire in Our Hearts

by peachyharry



Series: There's a Fire in Our Hearts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Harry's mean, M/M, Niall's cute, Pet Play, a smidge of Daddy kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyharry/pseuds/peachyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Fire in Our Hearts

This is the beginning of the end. All of Earth has been destroyed by nuclear warfare and no one is safe. It all started during the year of 2042 and World War Three had started. After the war in 2050 there was nothing and people had been turning to violence and cannibalism. Very few people had homes and everything was dirt and ash.  
Rumors had started to go around that there was peace and happiness in the state of Ohio. That there was fresh food and water and everything was healthy. A young man by the age of eighteen decided to adventure to what used to be the United States and find out if it was true or not. 

 

__________________  
Niall had been walking for days and he only had a small amount of water left. He had just entered New York City, or what used to be. Times Square had gone to ruin and what is known as the Crazies lurked around in the rundown buildings. Niall hoped that he would be able to find shelter before the sun set because when it will, the Crazies will come out and he will surely die.  
Hearing a crack behind him, Niall turned around and was met by a man. The man had pale skin and sunken in eyes, pupils blown wide. The hands of the man twitched and blood was caked onto the skin. Niall immediately knew it was one of the Crazies.  
“P-Pease don’t hurt me,” Niall inched backwards. He remembered the training he took back in Ireland. Never run when there is a crazy around, because there are always more. The man stepped closer and Niall whimpered, “P-Please, y-you don’t understand,” the Crazy came closer and Niall withdrew his dagger from his belt. He shook as he raised his hand, ready to kill the crazed man, but he couldn’t. He thought he could when he started this journey, but deep down Niall knew he couldn’t kill anyone. So Niall did what everyone told him not to do, he ran.

_______________________  
Niall ran and ran, the moans of the crazed man not so far behind him. Niall saw the sun set down into the ground and knew it was practically the end. More moans joined the other and Niall knew that the Crazies were going to surround him. The Crazies may be like zombies, but their minds were the same, just crazed and hungry for human meat.  
Niall quickly ran down an abandoned ally, well, he hoped it was abandoned. Hearing footsteps, Niall scoots his body behind a dumpster and tries to make himself small. Then he heard voices.  
“Mate, we’ve got to go soon, the Crazies are catching up,” a voice piped up, surprisingly British.  
“I know, I know. I heard something run through here,” now, this voice was also British, but gruff and slow.  
“An animal probably, let’s just go Harry,” the higher, much feminine voice urged the other man, Harry, on.  
“Well if it’s an animal, we can keep it and kill it,” Niall could practically hear the so-called Harry grin, and Niall knew that Harry was not one to mess with, “Come out come out wherever you are,” Harry’s voice sing-songed, “Come out! Let me guess, a wolf?” Harry came closer to where Niall has been hiding, “A tiger?” Niall saw the man’s boots turn his way. Niall slammed his hand down onto his own mouth, breath rapid as the suspense grew. The man, Harry, peeked around the dumpster, “Oh,” Harry tuts, “It’s just a kitten,” Niall knew exactly who these people were, they were known for being worse than the Crazies. The Rogues.

____________________  
Harry grinned as he saw the stranger’s eyes widen. The stranger was dirty with his blonde hair full of mud. His skin was cracked and bags hung under his eyes, “Is the little kitten lost?” the blonde shook his head quickly, eyes moving rapidly, probably to try and escape, “You’re not escaping me Kitten,” Harry grinned maliciously and went to grab the small blonde. The smaller boy just cowered backwards and deflected Harry’s attempts. Harry sighed, “Don’t make this hard for me Kitten,” Harry tried again and grabbed Niall by the back of his grime-covered jacket, then proceeded to wrap and arm around him only to make sure he didn’t escape, “Come along Ki-“  
“M’names not Kitten!” Niall shouted at the rogue as he tried to shove the man away, “Leave me alone.”  
Faster than Niall can handle, the other lad with Harry came in front of Niall and raised his hand, slapping Niall in the process. Niall’s head whipped to the side from the force and whimpered as a stinging sensation filled the whole right side of his face. Harry gave the other man a hard glare, “Now Louis, you can’t just hurt him.”  
“He needs to know his place,” the man now Niall knew as Louis growled, his hands forming into fists.  
Harry glanced at a whimpering Niall and clutched the blondes waist, pulling him into his side, “I don’t think he’ll disobey me since he knows the consequences now,” Harry leaned close to Niall’s ear, “Am I right, Kitten?” All Niall could do was nod as Harry pulled him along.

 

Niall shrunk into Harry’s side as they entered the gates to where the Rogues lived, or at least some. Niall heard from a boy named Josh that there were Rogues set everywhere. And that they were set in different places to hunt and kill; Niall had learned that the Rogues were ruthless and never hesitated to torture. A tear escaped Niall’s eye as he realized that that is probably what Harry is going to do to him, Harry is going to torture him. More tears cascaded down at the thought. Niall would never be able to see his mum, or father, or brother ever again. He’d never fall in love and have kids, he will never know what the world will look like in the future.  
Harry had a muscular arm wrapped around Niall’s waist, squeezing the blonde to himself as they passed the metal gates and into the walled in area. Harry smirked because he was the reason this place was succeeding, he was the leader of this unit and he absolutely loved the power he had over everyone. He had girls in his room every night to please him and everyone followed under his command because of how feared he is and now he’s got a little kitten to keep him company too. Life couldn’t be any better. Harry led Niall to what had grown to be his house. It was big and it was also the main building, right smack dab in the middle of the small town. Harry glared at everyone that the pair passed, making sure there were no wandering eyes that flitted over his Kitten.  
Harry opened the double doors to the building and walked up a grand staircase on the right side and turned right again into a long hallway full of doors. Walking all the way down the hall, Harry stopped at the one on the very end and opened it, leading it to another staircase, locking the door behind him. The staircase in front of them though wasn’t like the first one, this one was skinny and narrow. Harry grabbed Niall’s wrist and shoved the boy forward, leading him to another door which opened up to Harry’s bedroom. Harry’s bedroom was what Niall expected, dark and gloomy with a big king sized bed on the left with a simple wardrobe on the opposite side. French doors led to a balcony and bookshelves covered the wall beside his bed.  
Harry looked down at Niall, “So, this is where you will be living now,” Harry sniggered inwardly, “I hope you are comfortable.”  
Niall knew that Harry was being sarcastic and teasing because this is reality and it is definitely not comfortable, “P-please l-l-let me g-g-go,” Niall cursed at himself silently for not being able to keep down his stutter.  
“No can do Kitten. You’re stuck here,” Harry brushed a hair out of Niall’s eyes, “forever.” 

_____________________

 

Niall was currently pressed into the corner of the room. Harry had left a little bit earlier after getting information from the boy; information including; his actual name instead of ‘Kitten’ and his past life. Niall didn’t want to tell Harry anything about himself, but Harry wouldn’t take no for an answer. So when Niall did say no, it wasn’t a pretty sight.  
And that’s what led Niall to be curled in a ball in the corner of the room, bruises littered his pale skin already and blood dripped down the side of his head, blood caking into his hair as it dried. Niall sniffled and pinched himself to keep from crying. This was no time to cry.  
Hearing a creek, Niall looked up from his knees to see the door being opened. Niall squeezed his legs and lowered his face, afraid to see who will be entering. Harry locked it on the way out so Niall couldn’t escape and how many people could have a key to this room? Niall peeked out and saw that it was Louis, Harry’s right hand man. Louis was just as scary as Harry, hard eyes and a sneer seemed to be carved into his face. Tattoos filled the tan skin and rings adorned his fingers, “Harry said you might be hungry,” Louis carried in a bowl that looked to be filled with a hot liquid, “It’s soup if you were wondering. I don’t know why he’s giving it to you anyway, I heard you disobeyed him already,” Louis smirked as he walked closer to Niall, only to have Niall back farther away (if possible).  
“What’s his name?” a new voice piped up and Niall saw that it was another man. This one had jet black hair and olive tinted skin. Just like Louis, tattoos covered every inch and rings were placed onto his fingers.  
“Y’know, I don’t actually know it. Harry just calls him Kitten,” Louis said as he set down the soup a foot in front of Niall, “I’ve only heard his voice once and that was when he yelled at Harry. I made sure to slap him real hard when he made that mistake,” Louis turned to the other man as he laughed, “Are you going to stay up here or something?”  
“Yeah, Harry said he wanted me to try and talk to him,” the man shrugged, “I am considered the nice and quiet one.”  
“Good luck with that one, mate,” Louis clapped the other man on the shoulder and shut the door to the entrance of the bedroom.

___________________

Niall didn’t know what to think of the man standing in front of him. Niall was still scared to death and who knew who he could trust in this hell hole, “Hello. I. Am. Zayn,” Niall grimaced as the man named Zayn spoke to him like he was two. Did Zayn think that he couldn’t speak or something, “Can you speak?” well that solved that.  
Niall nodded slowly, (because really how dumb does Zayn thinks he is?) and took a tentative sip of his soup. Niall’s face scrunched up as the taste was very sour and watery, “Sorry, the food kind of sucks here,” Zayn shrugged and sat down cross legged in front of the blonde boy, “So, what’s your name? I heard Harry calls you Kitten but that can’t be it,”  
Niall shrugged as he took another sip of the watered down soup. He had talked once and that ended up with him being beaten to a pulp so he definitely didn’t want to be trusting another person or talking to anyone, “C’mon,” the man lifted a hand and Niall flinched away, “I’m not going to hurt you. What’s the first letter of your name?” Niall pointed to the ground and wrote out a letter N, hoping that the man would guess right.  
“Is that an N?” Niall nodded, “Is your name Nathan?” a shake of the head, “Nicholas?” another shake, “Nolan?” another shake of the head, “Next letter then,” Niall drew out an I and an A to make it easier for the tanner lad, “Okay, I’m totally lost. Could you just whisper it to me? I really don’t want to call you Kitten.”  
Niall nodded and took a breath, “It’s Niall,” Niall’s voice could barely be heard, Zayn had to scoot up closer to hear Niall’s broken voice.  
“Niall? That sounds like a wonderful name! And I hear you’re Irish!” Zayn’s golden eyes gleamed and Niall just shrugged, not knowing what to say and not wanting to anger the man. Zayn frowned, “Don’t worry, I would never hurt you,” he said as if he could read the blonde’s mind.  
“P-Promise?” Niall asked shakily and Zayn nodded, holding up a pinky and interlocking it with the Irish’s. 

_____________________

Zayn sat with the sleeping blonde, just finishing up the healing process of Niall’s battered body. Zayn knew Harry was harsh, but he didn’t know he was that harsh. Zayn looked down as he heard Niall’s whimpers, slowly stroking the dirty hair until the blonde boy stopped. At that moment the young tyrant came in. Zayn looked at him from under his lashes, “Why’d you do it?”  
Harry looked over at his friend, “Whatever do you mean Zayn?”  
“Beating this kid to a pulp, why’d you have to do it?”  
“He was disobeying me and he had to suffer the consequences. He made a fool of me when he said no to me! He made a fool of me right in front of Lou!” Harry’s voice raised.  
Zayn rolled his eyes, “So what, it’s just Lou,” you better apologize or something because this poor lad has been whimpering in his sleep for the past twenty minutes. And maybe give him a bath or something, or I will since he’s more comfortable with me.”  
“You will definitely not be touching him Zayn, especially while he is naked. He’s mine,” Harry barked out at Zayn and Zayn flinched back much like a wolf to its alpha.  
“And do you actually think that he would let him touch you without a fight? Because if you think that he won’t then you are wrongly mistaken,” Zayn said softly, trying to make his friend understand.  
“He has to start trusting me sooner or later because he will be staying here for a very long time,” Harry finalized and nodded for Zayn to go.  
“You do this and he will never trust you. This place has no windows and it’s almost ice cold in this room alone, our food is shit and he is already unhealthy and deprived of warmth and friendship. I hope he fights you and escapes because Harry, this is cold, evil, and cruel imprisonment,” Zayn finished his speech with bated breath and fled from the room, leaving the poor Irishman to deal and endure the monster that Harry had become.

_____________________  
Harry had thought of what Zayn had said, how cruel and cold-hearted he was and how he wasn’t always like this. Before the war he was a bright, young man. He was known for being the charming little boy in the neighborhood and he could have everyone’s attention in a heartbeat. But then, when he was eight the war begun and almost every country turned their backs to one another. One fateful night in a bombing, eight-year-old Harry experienced the one thing that would make his heart shrivel and turn black. People came into his house and his parents hid him and his sister away. They were separated and little Harry had heard the dying screams of his parents. He had sobbed quietly and prayed to the only god he knew to not kill Gemma or him. He got one of his wishes. 

Harry’s eyes hardened at the thought of Gemma. She was fourteen and she had just gotten a boyfriend. Everyone said how perfect they were together but Harry got mad because he always stole his sister away. Everything given to him was stolen, his parents, Gemma, and that’s why he can’t let his Kitten go. He can’t let another thing be stolen from him. 

 

___________________  
Niall awoke to sirens yelling out and flashing lights in the color red. Confused and shaken, Niall didn’t even remember where he was or what was going on, but as soon as he looked down and saw the black comforter and the curly man beside him he screamed. Harry, awoken by the sirens and putting the town in lockdown by calling everyone at the different bases, looked over to Niall as he screamed out, “Calm down if you know what’s good for you,” Harry growled for he was not one for patience.  
“What’s happening? What’s out there?” Niall questioned as he got his breathing back to normal and scooted away from the terrifying man.  
“Crazies,” Harry said grimly, “Some got past the gates and now they’re on a rampage. I’m trying to make sure they will all get killed and warning the town to get on lockdown,” Harry shrugged, “It’s happened before so don’t worry.”  
Niall almost laughed, “D-Don’t worry? A-Are you fucking crazy? Those are killing machines that will kill anything in their path.”  
Harry glared at Niall’s choosing of words but smirked, “Well you see little Kitten, I’m exactly the same way,” before Niall could think, Harry swooped down and smashed his lips to the side of Niall’s cheek, walking out to the sound of Niall’s surprised gasp.

___________________  
Niall’s back was against the wall once again, not in the menacing way, but the scared and hopeless way. Harry hasn’t come back yet and Niall prays that it means he’s dead severely injured to the point of never recovering again. Niall’s thoughts were interrupted by the one person he hates, Harry. Niall frowned but his lips turned up as he saw how much of a struggled Harry must have been in. His shirt was ripped and blood was caked onto his tan skin, much like Niall’s. The only question; was it his? Or was it the Crazies?  
“Did you miss me Kitten?” Harry teased and moved to the frightened blond, “Did you miss your Daddy?” Niall’s eyes went wide at those words and he pushed himself away. He knew that Harry was sadistic, but not this sadistic, “Oh, Kitten, I know you like that,” Harry purred and glided towards Niall, “Well, I’m here now. I’m going to make everything better.”  
Niall shook his head back and forth wildly, motioning for Harry to not come closer, “Please, no.”  
Harry looked at his Kitten with pity, the blond’s skin was cracked from dehydration and blood was still soaked into his clothes and it had dried down one side of his face, “You need a bath. I’m going to take a shower and then I will give you one, unless you want me in there with you,” Harry’s lips split into a grin and Niall shook his head again. Niall watched with wary eyes as Harry left to take his shower, the water sounded and Niall emptied his lungs, breathing deeply and trying to regulate his breathing.  
After fifteen minutes Niall had turned the thought over in his mind, the thought of escaping. But once, his mind had run out of ideas Harry strutted in, a towel hung low on his hips and a smirk gracing his lips, “It’s time for your bath Kitten,” Harry motioned for Niall to follow him and with great reluctance the younger lad did. Harry leaned down into the tub and flipped the water to hot, water immediately gushing out like a waterfall. Niall’s eyes yearned lie in that tub, to feel the water soothe his aching limbs and mind. Harry looked back to see Niall’s eagerness, “Don’t worry Kitten, I’ll get you cleaned up in no time,” Harry reached out to grab the immobile boy and stripped him gently, lifting and setting him into the full bathtub. Niall didn’t even plan on reacting, only wanting to sink in to the tub and to have the water encase every inch of himself.  
For about an hour Harry worked on Niall, scrubbing out the dirt and blood that surrounded the top of the blond’s head. As time went by the water got dirtier and dirtier and about half an hour through Harry drained the brown-black water. Flinching softly as he still had so much to do. Harry thought about what Zayn had said. But Harry didn’t know how to love, he didn’t know how to be nice. He only knew how to hurt and how to ruin what’s perfect. Harry’s destructive and he can do nothing about it. 

__________________

Niall awoke to the smell of food and the comfort of silk sheets. Groaning, Niall cracked his eyes open and realized with a small smile that the door was open. He could easily be free of the room he was imprisoned in. Niall lifted himself up and pushed off of the comfortable bed, swaying slightly at the change. Niall inched closer to the narrow door, wondering if he would get into any trouble if he passed over the threshold. The shaken boy wondered if it would be better off with him just yelling down, to alert Harry of him awakening. But, with high hopes and a little bravery he descended the steep stairs, peaking to see various men at work.  
“What is that thing doing down here Harry?” a voice screeched and Niall flinched, realizing it was Louis. With wide eyes, Niall curled into himself and looked up from the floor to see Harry, Zayn, and Louis (and one unknown man) sitting down at a table eating breakfast.  
Harry glared at Louis, “Louis, don’t make me cut off your tongue,” Harry’s eyes grew dark and Niall cowered even farther away. Harry looked over to Niall with a loving smile and Niall was honestly confused, “C’mere Kitten, you deserve to sit out here.”  
Niall scurried over to Harry and sat on his right with Zayn beside him. The younger boy looked to Zayn in confusion, wondering what Harry was up to. (Zayn had no idea.) Harry didn’t say anything after that, just giving Niall his plate of food and giving Louis glares. The unknown man was still sitting there but it seemed he did not give a single thought about the blond, “W-why was the door unlocked?” Niall’s voice was quiet and every head veered up at the soft sound.  
Harry shrugged, “I thought you would like the freedom and you can have freedom,” Harry smiled but his smile turned grim, “You will have as much freedom as you want Kitten, as long as you don’t try to escape,” Harry twisted Niall’s silky locks around his fingers, “If you misbehave I’ll have to give you to Louis and I really don’t want to do that. So do you promise? Do you promise to behave like the good little boy you are?” Harry cooed and Niall nodded, seeing Zayn shake his head with sadness and sees Louis’ grin because the man just seems to know that Niall will fuck up, “Oh! By the way, this lad is Liam! He’s also one of my friends and he knows who you are,” Harry seemed to perk up in a second and cuddled Niall closely to his side. 

________________  
Niall looked sadly out the window, bars the only thing separating him from the outside air. He sighed, wondering how long he would be in this hell of a place, “What are you thinking of?” Niall turned around at the voice and saw Zayn, his hair wild and a cigarette between his fingers.  
Niall shrugged, “Freedom, reasons to be living on,” Niall looked to Zayn sadly, “I really don’t know anymore.”  
Zayn shook his head and sat down by the younger boy, “Don’t say that Niall. And do not worry, I am here and Harry seems to not be as mean,” Zayn reasoned and Niall nodded faintly in agreement.  
“Still, I wish I was in Ohio right now. That’s where I’m supposed to be,” Niall curled into Zayn’s side slowly, hoping not to scare away the lad. Luckily, Zayn got the hint and slowly wrapped his arms around Niall, encasing him in warmth.  
“Don’t worry Niall, you’ll get to Ohio someday.”  
“You promise?” Niall looked up at his only friend with big puppy eyes, begging to be loved.  
“I-“  
“What the fuck is happening here?” Harry’s voice boomed with authority and Niall sprung from Zayn’s arms, “I give you freedom and you’ve already disrespected me?” Harry lunged for Niall’s arm and he held on tightly to the pale wrist, making Niall keel over in pain. Harry looked to Zayn, “Get out before I beat the hell out of you.”  
Zayn’s face broke out in panic, “Harry! Harry it wasn’t Niall, it was me! He needed comforting and we weren’t going to do anything.”  
Harry’s face twisted into a sneer, “Bullshit. And I’ll come for you later,” and with a heavy heart, Zayn watched helplessly as Niall was dragged away and Zayn prayed that Niall would live another day. 

__________________  
“P-please stop! Y-y-you can’t d-do th-this to m-m-me,” Niall begged as Louis threw punch after punch, the man laughing manically at Niall’s tears. As all this happen, Harry stood in the far corner, a grim look on his face as he watched Louis torture his lovely Kitten. Niall looked to Harry with dull blue eyes, “Harry, Harry please you have to tell him to stop,” Niall’s voice cracked and Harry almost broke as the blond reached a hand out in Harry’s direction but with great resistance he stood still, looking down as if nothing could affect him.  
Currently, Niall was strapped to a steel table in the darkest places of the town. It was usually where the boys would torture for answers or punishment for traitors. Harry’s never done this for people he loves, but he has to treat Niall a lesson, “You have to be taught a lesson Niall. This wouldn’t have happened if you would’ve listened to me.” Niall flinched as Harry called him by his actual name and not ‘Kitten’. It looked weird coming from Harry’s mouth.  
“That’s what y-you do-don’t under-understand! Zayn and I weren’t doing anything, he was just comforting me,” Niall sobbed and stuttered as he tried to get Harry to understand.  
“Exactly,” Harry roared furiously, “You should’ve came to me for that! Not Zayn for god sakes!” Harry didn’t understand the blond boy. He let the boy go out of the room and this is how he repays the man that is practically his master? He goes and backstabs him with Zayn?  
“I was getting comfort from all the things that you’ve done Harry Styles!” Niall’s sobs grew louder until he was practically screaming out his tears, “You’ve imprisoned me and tortured me and you actually think that I could love you? You think that after this I could forgive you?” Niall laughed, no humor in it, “You are sorely mistaken then because I will never love a monster like you.”  
With that, Harry’s heart cracked just a little bit more and Niall blacked out from exhaustion. 

_____________________  
“Niall sweetheart, please wake up! Your scaring all of us,” Niall could faintly hear Harry’s voice sobbing back to him but deciding it was yet another mind trick, he fell back into the abyss. 

_________________  
Niall felt the fabric of a wet washcloth run over his face and the other parts of his body. He heard slight sniffles and Niall hoped it wasn’t Harry who was taking care of his beaten body. Niall felt a sharp sting to his side and he gasped, sitting upright to see (of course) Harry tending to his wounds. Niall saw Harry brush away his tears and breathe in a stuttering breath, “Niall I’m so glad you’re alive!” Harry went to engulf Niall into a hug but Niall shook his head, leaning away from his personal monster.  
“I am not going to be comforted by the person responsible for these bruises,” Niall spat and it was Harry’s turn to flinch away.  
“I’m sorry Niall, I’m sorry for everything,” it was then that Harry’s walls crumpled down, the young man crashing down with hysterics. Harry had never meant to hurt Niall so badly, he had a few anger issues and he wanted to get his point across. This world isn’t the greatest now and he had no more pills to control the anger and there was no way of getting any.  
“That doesn’t change anything,” Niall sneered and Harry nodded in understanding, “I want Zayn here. If you truly loved me you would bring Zayn here,” Niall said and with a great reluctance, Harry got up to go retrieve Zayn. 

________________  
Zayn had curled his body around Niall’s, encasing him in warmth and love, “Harry really loves you, y’know. He just has a horrible way of showing it,” Zayn talked into Niall’s blond locks, smoothing out the wrinkles that appeared between Niall’s eyes.  
Niall snorted out a laugh, “Ha, he has a funny way of showing it.”  
Zayn sighed, “He has a horrible case of anger issues, and it’s just been getting worse the more he hasn’t had his pills. The happiest he’s been was when he was talking about you during breakfast before you came down.”  
“Really? I can’t believe that for a second!” Niall looked up at Zayn, “Did you smoke too much weed yesterday?”  
“No, I did not smoke weed, I didn’t even smoke yesterday!” Zayn smiled and Niall looked to see crinkles at the corner of his golden brown eyes and Niall kind of lost himself. Leaning forward slowly, Niall lifted his lips to Zayn. Zayn’s lips captured Niall’s and their lips intertwined, making Niall sigh slowly. Yeah, Niall really lost himself.  
Zayn mumbled against Niall’s lips softly, “Niall, Niall we have to stop.”  
“Wha-why? Am I not good enough?” Niall frowned as Zayn pulled away, rubbing his sore lips.  
“Harry loves you Niall! I love you too but you are meant for Harry,” The dark skinned lad said knowingly and Niall nodded in understanding, “I think maybe you should talk to him, Harry I mean.”  
“Really?”  
Zayn nodded, “Definitely.”  
Niall winded down the different hallways, quickly finding Harry’s office. His office was unlike anyone else’s. Books were filled to the ceiling and a desk was set right in the middle. Niall had been there a few times to get a couple of books if he was bored (that was usually every day). And there Harry was, sitting at his large desk messing with paper work that Niall could care less about, “H-hey Harry.”  
Harry looked up and a grin grew onto his face, “Hello Niall, how are you?”  
Niall looked to Harry suspiciously, “I’m good. I still have bruises up and down my body but besides that—,” Niall knew that was a low blow, but Harry has made his life a living hell.  
Harry frowned at that, “Niall, look, I wish that never had happened. I’m foolish and I promise that I’m not going to be that person.”  
Niall looked skeptical, “Really? Because what I heard is that you’ve said this many times before Harry. You are a liar and you will never change,” Niall hissed and with every word that he choked out, Harry’s green eyes grew lighter and filled with tears that haven’t been let go in so many years.  
“I will change. I’ll change for you,” Harry said softly and so quietly that Niall had to strain to hear.  
“How?”  
“Let me show you.”

________________  
Harry and Niall walked along the border of the town. The wall was about twenty feet tall and made out of stone; Niall wonders how they got it built. Walking next to Harry felt exhilarating to Niall, their hands were skimming across one another’s and he wonders what would happen if he grabbed the older man’s. Niall wanted to shake his head and rid his mind of the thoughts he was having. Should he be having these thoughts after everything Harry has done to him? But, Harry isn’t as bad as he seems, he seems that after time he could maybe start to care for the blond.  
Harry turned to Niall with a smile, “How are you feeling Niall?” Niall noticed the lack of the name ‘Kitten’ and he wondered if Harry thought it was pleasing him. (It was.)  
“When are you going to let me go?” Niall wasn’t going to back down, he needed answers.  
“Niall, why can’t you just answer the question?” Harry sighed, but did not grow agitated.  
Niall shrugged, not giving up, “I will answer that question when I am free to go.”  
Harry faltered but quickly regained his confidence, “Y’know, you are the feistiest and stubborn boy I have ever met! Excuse me, no, person I’ve ever met!” Harry shook his head in disbelief as they walked past the small houses, children running around them and both men and women doing things around the house.  
“I just want to go home Harry! I miss my Ma and my Da! And by brother!” Niall shouted out, frustrated by Harry’s lack of understanding, “Think about it my way! I was taken and you beat me up multiple times and I never know when you are going to lash out again! The only one I really trust is Zayn,” Niall admitted and Harry’s face slowly fell into a frown.  
“Look, I’m sorry about that, and I know that you probably won’t forgive me for a while,” Harry took a deep breath, “And I know that you trust Zayn but I want you to trust me more. That’s why I brought you out here, to apologize and to hopefully get us to some kind of common ground,” Harry shrugged and Niall could see the forest green eyes begging for forgiveness.  
“Good luck with that,” Niall snapped, “I’d like to see you try!” the blond walked off and into the dirt streets, losing Harry along the way.  
Harry grabbed his head as soon as he lost Niall in the bustling town, tugging on his long curls and sobbing loudly. He never meant to be mean and hurtful. He just wanted someone all to himself and Niall is perfect in every which way. He never meant to hurt his Kitten so much that all the boy trusts is Zayn but he just couldn’t control himself when Niall had disobeyed him. No one has ever disobeyed him before. Harry slowly walked forward and into the bustling city, instead of going for his Kitten he went for something else. Something he had to do but will do with a heavy heart. 

________________  
Niall woke up with a start, his head thumping and pulsing and no memory of where he was. Looking around, he saw that he wasn’t in Harry’s room and it seemed that he wasn’t even in the rogue town anymore, “H-Harry?” Niall’s voice cracked and he called for the man a few more times, even calling out Zayn’s and to his own surprise, Louis’, “Harry please stop! You’re scaring me!” Niall looked around but could only see trees and grass, not even the Crazies to kill him off. After deciding on what to do he did the only thing he could do; walk forwards. 

_______________  
“Oh my god, oh my god what have I done,” Harry’s voice shook and he yanked at his hair, one might say he does it like a person bites at their nails, “He’s probably dead he probably needs me!” Harry’s sentences ran on, his voice going hysterical.  
“We can always go get him y’know,” Louis piped up, being helpful for once, making Zayn look up in disbelief, “I mean, you do know where you dropped him off, right?”  
“Well yeah, but he could of walked away by now!” Harry sobbed out.  
Zayn thought for a moment, “Why don’t we get the cars out and we can search for him. Louis and Liam in one and you and I in the other,” Zayn reasoned and Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
“Yes, yes! Of course!” Harry yelped out, “But someone tell me—why did I sedate him and let him free in the middle of nowhere?”  
“You love him,” Louis said dryly. 

__________________  
It had been about a half-an-hour and Niall had curled up on a patch of grass, the sun beating down on his skin and dried tears embedded into his skin. The sun was blinding and he knew that he wouldn’t survive the night. All he wanted was Harry, his Harry. He wanted to be comforted by the man and for some reason he knew that this was Harry’s doing. Harry had let him free but now Niall knows all he wants to do is go back.  
Looking up at the sky, Niall felt the rumbling of a car coming his way. The ground started to shake and Niall could see an off-road jeep speeding its way towards him, “Niall! Niall, we are so glad you’re alive!” Louis’ voice shouted and Niall cocked his head in confusion.  
“Louis?”  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s me and Liam and we need to get you back!” Louis shouted and jumped down from the huge jeep to encase Niall in a blanket, bringing a water bottle to the blond’s chapped lips. Niall let the cold liquid flow down his throat and held onto Louis as the man sat him down in the backseat of the car.  
Niall turned his head as he heard Liam breathe out a sigh of relief, “You have no idea how happy we are that you are alive,” Liam’s eyes were tired and Niall looked to Louis’ to see his were exactly the same.  
Niall looked at them both in confusion, “Why are you guys so worried? And why did Harry leave me out here in the middle of nowhere?” Niall knew that Louis hated him and he wonders why Liam would ever think twice about him.  
Louis takes a deep breath, “Harry told me before we left that I have to be nice to you for now on and no one can touch you. I had promised already and I had given up on trying to make you obey,” Louis shrugged, “I’m not the nicest man but the thought of you dying had me freaked out a little.”  
“You were freaked out about me?” Niall asked suspiciously because he could doubt that.  
“In all honesty, yes! I know it’s weird but yes! I actually have a heart,” Louis chuckled sadly and Niall bumped shoulders.  
“I had a feeling you did.”  
_____________  
“Niall! Niall I am so glad you’re alive,” for once tears cascaded down Harry’s face and Niall smiled sadly. They had returned home and the two boys were laying down on Harry’s comfortable bed.  
“Why did you let me go? I thought I was your Kitten?” Niall’s smile turned coy and mischievous and Niall lifted himself to bite at Harry’s bottom lip, teasing the older lad softly.  
“You’re always my Kitten,” Harry kissed Niall softly but firmly, encasing his arms around the blond and twisting so Niall was below him, “I love you darling,” Harry smoothed out Niall’s wrinkled brow and gave him a wink.  
“Forever and ever?” Niall sighed in content, nuzzling his face in Harry’s neck softly.  
“Forever and ever,” Harry confirmed and gave Niall a bruising kiss, their lips smiling against each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this! I spent so much time on it and I might even make a second one with smut if someone asks! Thanks for anyone who reads this I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
